The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a moving image processing system, and a method of controlling a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention can be preferably used for a semiconductor device that processes a moving image.
In recent years, a 360-degree camera that captures a whole image around the camera by one-time image capturing has been well developed and the number of cases where a reproduction side device decodes and displays a 360-degree moving image captured by the 360-degree camera has increased. However, the reproduction side device is a smartphone or the like, so that a screen of a display unit is small and an entire moving image may not be displayed.
Therefore, there is a reproduction side device that cuts out a part of an area of a moving image as a display area and displays an image in the display area. Further, there is a reproduction side device that can move a display area that is cut out from a moving image.
As a related art, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. No. 2009-194920. A technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-194920 divides a panoramic image into a plurality of small screen images (tiles) and independently encodes each of the plurality of small screen images.